


Somber

by Hagoofygoober



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, M/M, Mention of Non-Con/Rape, Slow Burn, and they all answer to negan and rick, theyre all basically gangs in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagoofygoober/pseuds/Hagoofygoober
Summary: Rick was finally a senior, top dog of his school, leader of a major clique, the Popular Kids, and all he had to do was pass one more elective until he graduated. Of course his schedule was messed up by the staff, and Rick was assigned to the wrong class entirely: Home Economics, where he was sitting next to the other top dog, Negan, leader of the Jocks. Love was definitely blooming between these two assholes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The groups in the show are basically the same in here they are just called different names.

Rick wished someone had told him that his senior year of high school would be both the best and worst time of his life.

On one hand he had piles of homework to do in his remaining core classes, paragraphs of literature homework every night, math being as difficult as ever, and history never sticking in his mind. But he figured he could take it like a champ as always, no problem. 

That's where the best time of his life came in: actually being able to achieve his goal of being a police officer. His school had just started offering the elective for a police fundamentals course a few years prior, and, quiet frankly, Rick was ecstatic. 

Well, at least, he was ecstatic before they handed him a screwed up schedule, placing him in a home economics class instead of his dream course. Jesus, he thought; he only needed one more elective credit to graduate, and of course they had to screw it up.

"Load of horse shit," Rick muttered at the lunch table. His friends' heads turned all at once, all of them putting down their food for a few moments to listen to Rick.

It pleased Rick to know that his comrades wanted to listen to what he had to say, after all he was their leader. It gave him a sense of dominance.

Glenn, a sophomore who Rick had lived next to for ages, spoke up, "C'mon, man. I don't wanna talk about horse shit while I'm eating. It's gross."

"Sorry, it's just." Rick points a finger at the mistake on his paper. "They messed up my class. I need police fundamentals, not some home education class."

"It's home economics, Rick," Maggie chuckled, then nudged her boyfriend, Glenn. "Stupid guy. Don't even know the name of his own class. Better be glad I corrected you or you would've gone in the administrator's office lookin' like a fool, tellin' her you want to change your," She paused, waving her hands in a mocking manner. "House ed. class!" She seemed proud of herself, the whole table cracking up alongside her. 

"Maggie, shut your trap." Rick stares down the others, causing the laughter to cease as he does. Shaking his head, he looks to all the others to read what their schedules say. "Do any of you have home economics too?" 

The friends stared back and forth at one another, then, all at once, shook their heads, each of them assigned the class they had originally chosen.

"Wait, maybe--" Michonne, a strong woman who tended to keep to herself, examined her schedule closely. Not even a moment passed before she said, "Oh, wait. Nevermind." She glanced up with a grin, only to see a disappointed Rick glaring back. "Sorry, couldn't waste an opportunity to tease you."

It was a rare occasion if even Michonne was joking around. Her demeanor was typically so serious, as if she was a lady to not be messed with. Students claimed that even so much as making eye contact with her would give you the feeling that you've done something wrong. She only had that look about her, though. Her nice and kind side really shone through as soon as someone would gain her trust. She was a true pearl.

"You gonna eat that?" The whole lunch table jumped at the almost inaudible voice that came from across the table. It was Daryl, a raspy voiced redneck that kept more to himself than Michonne seemed to. He only ever really opened up to those he trusted, which was exclusively the Popular Kids. 

Daryl, in contrast to Michonne, let close to no one get close to him. It was only Rick who Daryl felt was dear to him; even then, Rick knew near to nothing about the man, only that his brother was extremely rough with him, that his home life wasn't the brightest. Daryl didn't go into detail about the matter much, but Rick had sworn that he'd seen scars on Daryl's upper back. He never pressed Daryl about it, fears of bringing up old memories that have been forgotten for a reason.

Rick smiled at Daryl, sighed, and shook his head, handing what was left of his poorly made lunch to Daryl. Daryl took the tray, setting it in front of him, then chowing down on it. Everyone watched in amazement at how fast he was able to digest it. A normal person would have thought he hadn't eaten in weeks. 

"Attention students." A message came over the intercom, Rick attempting to make out what it said through the rowdy lunch room. "Administrators are no longer making any more changes to schedules. I repeat, administrators are no longer making any more changes to schedules. Please do not make any attempts to contact us if the subject is about a change in schedule. Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Well, looks like you're shit out of luck, amigo." Glenn shrugged.

"Of course." Rick massaged is forehead. He wanted to go in there and get on his hands and knees, pleading to the school's authorities to make a slight change of plans. But begging wouldn't help Rick's case; He had a reputation to hold up after all, being the leader of the so-called Popular Kids.

Their school was typical, divided up into groups--cliques. 

Rick was 'put in charge' of all the Popular Kids. But really, he just took authority when it came to the decision making, so, naturally, everyone gravitated towards him. While, yeah, their group seemed all cool and tough, and students often begged to be one of them, they had all been through one traumatic experience or another. As cliché as they knew it sounded, their rough exterior covered their soft interior. These terrible events was what kept them close to each other; being there for one another through times of trouble.

But Popular Kids were often, if not always, included in other cliques' drama, students having a saying that if there was drama, in some way or another, the Popular Kids were involved.

Then there was what everyone liked to call the Pushovers, who they think was led by this guy named Gregory. However, Jesus, or Paul, was the real force to be reckoned with in their group, as he continously was the person who worked with others, made deals and such. Rick mainly thought that the reason that the Pushovers had so many group members was because Jesus was so handsome. It was obvious why people would flock to them. So if Jesus would ever be named the official leader of their group, well, Rick wouldn't be surprised if everyone left his group to join Jesus'. 

The Pushovers' name was given to them for a good reason: They got on their hands and knees for anyone who so much as even looked their way. They were always sort of known as the outcasts of the school, not having distinguishable facial features, thus, unimportant to anyone. If someone isn't introduced into a clique immediately, by default, they are categorized into the Pushovers.

Of course, the theater nerds gave themself the title of the Kingdom, believing they were greater than anyone in the school. Their leader, or their majesty, was King Ezekiel, some stuck up snob who had been given anything he'd ever wanted since the day he was born. 

That was the stereotype for theater kids: rich and snobby. Although the school knew most kids in there weren't like that, it was still ridiculous to everybody that they were living in a fairytale where they ignored the real world, the drama that was happening around them, how they always tried to get away from their problems.

Lastly, there were the Jocks. The leader in this pact--no, this cult--was the one, the only, Negan, who was some badass that just so happened to hit puberty and grow a beard before everyone else. The guy was an asshole, sure, the next guy could tell you that, but that didn't mean that he wasn't fair or that he wasn't good at manipulating people to join him and his group.

Rick couldn't blame people for always working with the Jocks--the real kings of the school--because if you were on bad terms with their group, well, you would not want to come to school. 

So it was simple: cliques gave the Jocks what they wanted, and the Jocks would give back to the cliques. Albeit, the Jocks never gave an equal trade, but no one ever said anything, scared that if they did, they would be beaten up. 

It was true that the fear tactics worked, as not one person in Negan's group ever attempted to harm someone if it wasn't for a good enough reason.

Except for Dwight, that is.

Dwight was some dweeby ass lacky who everyone agrees should be transferred to the Pushovers because that's what he was, some low life. He especially wasn't on good terms with the Popular Kids. 

Again, if there was drama, it was implied that the Popular Kids were included in it as well.

The Jocks had had a party at the end of their junior year, inviting the whole school to it. Being a high school party, there had to be beer. No one went home sober that night, especially not Dwight because he was too pissed off that Daryl had spilled the whole punch bowl all over him, and it was totally on purpose. Although, Daryl had no idea what was happening, so he simply chuckled at what happened; that's what sent Dwight off because Dwight didn't take anything lightly. He wanted to make sure Daryl would pay for his dirty deed. 

He had wandered outside to get some fresh air after being trapped in the stuffy house, looking upon all the cars in the driveway. He focused his attention on Daryl's bike, giving him the wonderful idea of slashing Daryl's tires and keying up all sides of it, writing, "Bitch -Dwight."

In retrospect, Dwight didn't think he should have left his name on the motorcycle, but he was blackout drunk. Not much that he could do, at least that's what he claimed. 

Honestly, the Jocks wished they could kick Dwight out of the group, every single damn one of their members believing that he was born to belong in the Pushovers. Rick's sure that if the Jocks could turn on their own, they would only turn on Dwight just to teach him a lesson.

In summary, the Jocks weren't all that bad, but tensions were high between them and the Popular Kids only because of what happened between Daryl and Dwight. Rick and Negan made sure to make everyone feel safe, however, because it always seemed that if the leaders of cliques were cool with each other, then the cliques will like one another as well. So that's what they did, made everyone think they were best buds.

Except, Rick didn't want to be in same class as him, sitting right next to him, so of course that was what happened in his home economics class. He stared Negan down as he walked inside, acting like a scavenger, attempting to look for an empty seat. Due to Rick's luck being shit, the only seat available was the one next to Negan.

Of course, Rick thought, of fucking course. 

He hated that it was too late to change his class because at that moment he would have rather killed himself.

It's not that he didn't like Negan though. In fact, if Rick had to choose out of all the leaders to hang out with, he would choose Negan; He was the guy who was the least pansy-ish out of all the other choices. But it was just that Negan knew how to get under Rick's skin, how to push his buttons, and Negan knew that if Rick fought back, then there would be trouble all around. Over all, it pissed Rick off to no ends.

He walked hesitantly to the seat from hell. You're okay, he thought, it'll be alright. 

"Hey, sunshine! Lookie here," Negan motions to the seat next to him as if it were a prize he was auctioning, like Rick was the luckiest man alive to be chosen to sit with Negan. The man continued to overexaggerate, "Sit next to me, baby." 

He practically had a spotlight on him, speaking as loudly as ever, everyone directing their attention onto him. Rick wanted to die. "Rick, honey, are you ignoring me?" 

Negan had that stupid grin on his face, as always, like he was better than all the other people in the room. Rick figured that due to Negan's cocky as fuck personality, it was only reasonable that Negan thought he was perfect.

"Jesus fucking," Rick's words faded away, him placing a hand on his forehead once again. He did not want to be there.

At that point, the class was staring Rick down, like they actually believed that Negan would shut up if Rick sat with Negan; it was stupid to think like that. But, Rick had no choice except to be with Negan, unless he wanted to make a fool of himself. Negan was the only person he knew in the room, so Rick figured he had a good enough reason to suck it up and suffer next to the bastard.

It felt as though he was walking the dock of shame as he walked towards the chair that was by the cocky man's side, like the Devil himself was beckoning Rick to join the dark side, to succumb to the evils that Negan was.

Negan began to light up as he noted that Rick was walking up to him. "Wow! My queen has come to sit next to me. I'm honored." He clapped his hands together once, then bowed to Rick as if he were praying to a God of some sort. "Your majesty."

"Don't make a scene."

"And he speaks too! This one's a keeper," Negan spoke to himself, Rick thought he looked like he was making a mental note in his head. 

Rick shook his head as he finally plopped down his chair, snarling, "I can't believe I have to spend all semester with you."

"Yeah, well, you had a choice to not take this class," Negan shrugged.

"Actually, no. I wanted to take a police fundamentals--"

"No offense, Ricky, but I don't really care," Negan smirked again. Rick groaned; he couldn't ever get a word out when talking to him, so he decided it was best to remain quiet. 

Silence never lasted long with Negan, always back at it again not even a moment later.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart. Don't give me the silent treatment. I was just joking around." Negan turned towards Rick, Rick not moving an inch. "Pay attention to me. I'm beggin' you."

Rick contemplated for a second. Then, "So I'm the king and you're my servant?"

"Kinky, but no. You'd be my bitch in that situation. Isn't that obvious?" 

"I wouldn't be your bitch." 

"Yeah, you would. If I can push you around now all I like, imagine how kinky we would be in that situation." Negan placed his arm around Rick.

"Please don't say 'we' when talking about this." Rick sunk down in his seat, removing the arm from his shoulder.

"Sweetie, are you embarrassed of our relationship? Is that it?" Negan batted his eyelashes as if he were the most innocent person to live; Rick knew that that was far from the truth.

"No--We're not in a relationship."

"God, why are you such a damper on a good mood? Can't you just go along with a joke for one goddamn moment? Jesus." Rick looked to Negan, searching for a hint of silliness on his face, but, to his surprise, Negan seemed very serious.

Rick wasn't surprised, as Negan could keep a straight face as long as he wanted. Negan had that quality about him, how he could stay serious or be about the most ridiculous person in the world; never did his personality fall in the middle. It was something that Rick liked about Negan, that he was straight to the point, cut the bullshit mindset.

Well, it wasn't that he liked Negan in that way. He meant more of a, well, friend way. Not that he even saw Negan as his friend. It was complicated what they were, but Rick guess that the best way to put it was that they were frenemies; He hated to use a phrase that had been so overdone, but he felt it was appropriate to describe their relationship.

"Good morning my little home ec. class!" Rick was snapped back into reality when their teacher came into their room, clapping her hands together. Her appearance made her look as if she was born for this job. Short, pixie cut hair, gray-ish. She was petite in all senses. "My name is Ms. Peletier. Although, you guys can call me Ms. Carol."

Rick already noticed that the lady talked a lot with her hands, attempting to keep the energy in the room up as much as possible. It was cute, but Rick couldn't figure out if it was an act or not. 

"Wow, first name basis already?" Negan jokingly said out loud, the students chuckled at his comment. Rick glanced over, smiling himself a bit. Negan's face completely took in the laughter from the class, as if he gained some sort of rush from it. 

"Oh. So you're that kid, huh?" Her demeanor made a drastic turn, the class group becoming silent. Rick's head shuffled towards Ms. Carol again, her appearance not seeming petite anymore, but more of a dominant force. Rick swore he saw her eyes flicker, something triggering inside of her. Rick's point of view kept on shifting between Negan and Ms. Carol, Negan seemingly not affected, while Ms. Carol kept her stance, a statue not breaking. Negan, stupid as usual, pressed on, trying to find the buttons to press on the woman. 

"Yeah. I'm the kid who doesn't lick their teacher's clit so they can get a good grade in the class. You gonna bitch about it or what?" Students sucked all the air out of the room, obviously surprised at Negan's choice of words, at how he bit back. 

Everyone's eyes were on Ms. Carol when she stepped forward towards the young teen's desk, leaning over it.

"Meet me outside. Now." The voice came out menacing, not loud, but stern, like she meant business. Her finger extended, pointing towards the door. Fear could be seen in Rick's eyes, although there was nothing but excitement and adrenaline that shined in Negan's.

"Ah, so you wanna go get dinner too? I don't usually fuck on first dates, but for you, sweet cheeks," Negan looked her up and down, examining whether she were to his tastes or not. "Man, I would fuck the shit out of you."

"Negan," Rick tried to calm down Negan's obscenities. Rick knew better than to get involved, but he did not want Negan to further the troubles on his mind, because, as far as Rick was concerned, it wasn't a good thing to be suspended on your first day back to school.

Even if Rick had been able to so much as lower the climbing levels his excitement was gettung to, Negan was the type of man who would not back down from a fight if someone asked him to. He would keep punching until he was told he had won. 

Fuck, Rick thought, he should have not added anything to the argument happening.

"Oh?" Ms. Carol's eyes shifted to Rick in one quick movement. "So you're with him? You think this is hilarious as well?" 

"No, it's just--" 

"Don't explain yourself, I don't care. You should meet me outside as well if this is so funny to you." It felt like no one cared about what Rick had to say that day. He sulked, not wanting to think about how his fate was determined to be suspended. Thank, Negan, he thought.

Much to Rick's surprise, Negan got up from his place, making his way towards the classroom door. Rick couldn't believe Negan would give up so easily, but maybe he realized his mistake. Rick was proud, until he came to the conclusion that Negan simply wanted to mess with this teacher more. 

Rick let out a tense breath that he had been holding out, slowly standing up from his seat, joining Negan by the door. Ms. Carol walked closely behind them, ushering the pair out the door. Rick knew the woman could feel his heartbeat through his back, he knew she was most likely smirking at him. He felt so embarrassed as she closed the door behind them.

She took a breath, trying to calm herself down, but obviously failing, as she began her outburst.

"Listen, punk. You're in my territory now. Don't think you can step all over me like a piece of dog shit." Rick jumped slightly at the use of a cuss word. She continued in a calm but angry tone, "I own you in this class, and if I hear you two speak one more goddamn word to me, so help me God, I will tear those shit eating grins right off your faces." 

Negan, somehow, still wasn't phased, instead, just more exhilarated than before. Rick could literally see his boner from where they were standing. "Listen, lady," Negan spoke up, "I don't think you know who the fuck I am--"

"You're a little prick who's the so-called," Her voice grew less calm, but still controlled. She used air quotes, "leader of the Jocks. Well, guess what little dick weed, I don't care. No one cares. No one is going to care after high school. No one will care at work when you brag about being a leader of some stupid ass clique. And you know why no one will care? Because you're a cocky, selfish son of a bitch who thinks it's cool to call their teacher a bitch. Think again, dildo."

Negan, for once, seemed a bit affected by her words. Rick didn't know why, but he felt that Negan thought that part of what she said was true. His grin faded a bit, but was still apparent. 

"Huh." Negan's body shifted as he let out a huff. "Wow, you're very observant. I applaud you, really, but that shit is just downright incorrect."

Rick's eyes widened, trying to signal to Negan that he should shut down his language.

"Okay." Ms. Carol's one word response threw Negan off, that was clear, his smile not showing. 

"What?" 

"Okay," She repeated, opened the door, then stepped inside, motioning for Rick and Negan to join her.

Negan stood there, mouth open partially, as if he were not expecting her answer. The class looked outside at them in suspense.

Rick was mostly shocked at how thrown for a loop Negan was, most likely because Negan was ready for a fight, as game, but Ms. Carol didn't give it to him. 

For once, someone was more dominant than Negan, and Negan didn't seem like he liked that all too much.

Negan walked next to Rick to continue in the class, Ms. Carol believing she'd just outed Negan, thinking she was smarter than him. Rick looked to Negan, who was trying to contain a smile that was beginning to spread onto his face.

"Are you smiling?" Rick questioned quietly, making sure their teacher couldn't hear. This caused Negan's once hidden smirk growing bigger on him.

"Yeah, I'm smiling. That bitch thinks she's totally got me by my balls."

"Doesn't she?" 

"No." Negan puts his hand on his cheek, resting his elbow upon his desk, as if he were observing Rick. "Jesus. You are so dense sometimes." He moves back in his chair, slouching. "Look, this way, she won't expect us."

"What? How?" Rick questioned, still in a hushed voice as Ms. Carol looked around her desk for papers to hand out. 

"Easy. She thinks she controls me now, but, oh just you wait, Rick. Give it a few weeks, then my guys will," Negan raises his hand up in the air, clenching it into a fist in a fast motion, "Get her."

"You can not get your guys to jump her." Rick was always semi-scared of Negan, hell, everyone was, as no one ever had any intention to get on his bad side, afraid to get beaten up. He was a fearless guy, but to jump a teacher was out of the question and unreasonable.

"I'm not, stupid ass. We're gonna start off small. Then," Negan's voice became huskier, Rick leaning in slightly more than before, "We're gonna make her life miserable."

Negan was in control. He always was.

***

It was after school, and Negan strutted down the hallway, feeling empowered. How dare that pussy think she could walk all over him. Who the hell did she think she was? It angered Negan, but he truly felt he was the one who had her by the balls.

He called his crew to a meeting on the bleachers in the gym. He was at the top of the bleachers, intimidating those that stood before him because he was so high up.

"Listen up, cocksuckers." Negan held his baseball bat over the top of his shoulder, making his appearance seem way more menacing. It wasn't just a scare tactic though. Negan was the best player on the baseball team, as he'd already hit over 100 home runs since freshman year. Everyone always complimented him on his job well-done, but he always claimed it was his bat that did all the work.

Negan was so crazy about that bat that even gave it a name: Lucille. People would call him weird and peculiar for calling his bat by a name, but he believed his bat was his most prized possession, and no one was brave enough to question his reasons why, so they let Negan have a weird obsession with his bat, even if it made him seem slightly creepy.

"I suppose I should tell you why you're here," Negan's speech resumed, his gaze spreading across the room, examining everyone that was present. "Well, you all should know that this bitch Ms. Carol--no, just Carol--who's the home ed. teacher, she--"

"Negan, it's home ec."

One of his members announced loudly, proudly, and just remained where he was. 

"I'm sorry. What?" Negan projected from atop the bleachers, Lucille coming down to arm length. He was pissed that this sore lacky was trying to tell him off, and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"I said that the name of the class was home ec., not home ed," That loser had the nerve to repeat his stupid statement. Negan was not having any of that, so he huffed, heading down towards the teen. 

Getting one step higher than him, Negan leaned over ever so slightly, cupping and pointing his ear towards the young man. "I can't quite hear you. Just one more time. Say it."

Clearly not taking a hint, "Home ec., not home ed."

Negan began laughing softly, then it grew until it seemed he was close to pulling a hamstring. All of a sudden silence, until a slap was heard, a red mark on the other's face. Negan's head filled with adrenaline, his energy levels rising just from hitting the younger man. 

"Don't you ever fucking step out of line again. I don't give a shit whether I said this or that. I might as well just get all my men to beat the holy hell out of you. But," Negan stopped, almost considering thinking about it as the man in front of him shivered in his shoes. "You wouldn't like that very much, would you?" A mischievous grin painted his face in small strokes. "But if you want, I can make a special exception for you." Negan turned on his heel, placing a finger upon his chin, looking to the idiot, then pondered. There was nothing but a scared undertone to the lacky's eyes, and Negan knew he'd learned, not to go any farther. He patted his head, tussling his hair around. "Good boy."

Negan was always the type of person to know when he was being too much, to stop before he got ahead of himself. He was generous like that, he supposed, to know his limits like he did. He wasn't going to go and beat up a guy for correcting him on his grammatical error, but if he'd gone and beaten up one of the other clique's members, well, then Negan would have him beaten unconscious. But luckily for the henchman, he hadn't gone and gotten himself trouble, so he was let off with a simple 'warning'.

Negan climbed up the stairs again, starting up once more, "As I was saying before, there's this helluva bitch named Carol who tried to threaten me, almost damn near suspended me. And we all know what happens when someone threatens me." 

Everyone nodded their heads knowingly, afraid of the consequences themselves. 

"Right." His voice grew rustic with the response, as if to intimidate those before him. He walked back and forth nonchalantly. "Now under certain circumstances, I would just get all of you to beat her 'til she wept, but since we're dealing with a teacher here, we'll have to be very discreet about this. Won't we?"

The Jocks nodded up and down again.

"Good. Now here's where this shit gets good. I want all of you to find anything, and I mean anything, out about that pussy called Carol." No response. "Do you fuckers got that or fucking not?" 

"Yes, Negan," The crew yelled in unison.

"Good boys." He appreciated the respect he'd gained so easily from those that stood before him. He was the dominant one. He was.

As everyone rushed to get outside, Negan caressed Lucille, putting her inside her beloved case that the school so graciously gave to her. Once she was inside, he walked to the parking lot, about to start up his car, until he saw the Popular Kids still hanging around their cars. That Asian kid, the black girl who seemed badass, but was definitely too hardcore for Negan's liking, and a generic white guy. 

If Negan was being honest, he could not remember any of their names. Names weren't his thing; he didn't even see the reason to have them. If it was up to Negan, everyone would have their own number, then it would be easy to tell who everyone was. Or maybe everyone could have worn a damn name tag every once in a while, but people were too goddamn lazy for that. Thus, Negan was forced to learn a lot of people's names, even if he felt it was not ideal. 

The first name Negan knew when he first entered high school was Rick, mainly due to the fact that he was obligated to, considering Rick was the leader of the Popular Kids. Even then, though, Rick was an easy face and name to recall, so Negan felt it wasn't a big deal to remember such a cute little face.

So Negan was somewhat excited to see Rick's group, figuring he had time to kill to mess with them. Oh, he began to scheme, just who I wanted to see. 

As a grimace formed onto his mouth, Negan headed over, making out very clearly who everyone was, but pointing out Rick first and foremost.

"It's my man, Rick!" The Popular Kids turned around to eye Negan, several rolling their eyes at the sight. Negan was thrilled that they were all so excited to greet him. "My husband, it's been so long. Too long."

"We just got out of fourth period together." Negan could see the disgust that filled Rick's face; while it was obvious to about anyone who was just walking by that Rick did not want to see Negan, Negan desperately wanted to mess with Rick.

"Together?" He put a hand on his heart, acting swooned. "Oh, honey. I knew you loved me too."

"Hey," The Asian one spoke up, Negan immediately looking over. "We're kinda busy here."

"Was I intruding?" Negan's voice was frilly-like, as if he were a damsel in distress. "Well," He leaned against Rick's car, voice returning to normal pitch. "Hope you like company." The group exchanged glances, visually asking how to get rid of him. Negan waved his hand in the air, "Carry on."

Once again, they looked to one another to see if it was safe to continue talking. Then Rick spoke, "Negan, can we have some time alone?"

"I would love to have time alone with you--"

"I mean me and the group."

"Aw, darling. You're breaking my heart here."

Everyone remained quiet. From Rick's mouth, he uttered, "Negan, c'mon."

Negan blinked, getting close to Rick, "Excuse me? Are you really gonna ask me to leave without saying the fucking magic word? I'm offended." Rick hesitated, pleasing Negan that he became so intimidated as soon as Negan came an inch or two closer. "I don't hear anything, Rick."

Rick's head went to the floor. "Please, Negan."

A moment passed, Negan debating whether or not he was okay with Rick's way of phrasing please. He thought, then came to a decision. 

"Thank you, Rick. I appreciate you." He patted Rick on top of his head. "Lighten up, buddy! It was a joke."

The Popular Kids smiled weakly, clearly wanting Negan out of there as he made them uncomfortable from time to time.

"Okay, okay. I can see that you guys really do not want me here." He exchanged eye contact with Rick before saying, "See you for our date in home ed. tomorrow, Ricky." 

His hand went up and down in one swift movement in order to say goodbye.

As he waltzed away, he could hear an audible, "Did he just call you Ricky?" Followed by, "He said home ed, but it's home ec."

It was nice to joke around with others, Negan thought, because he could create bonds that would last forever, create a less hostile atmosphere all around at school if all the cliques were getting along, and create a better relationship with his good old pal Rick.

"Nah, I just like fucking with 'em." He said aloud, hopping inside his car, starting up the engine, and getting in the turn lane to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured what the heck and that I would post the first chapter of this cause what the heck else do I do with my life. I hope u enjoyed....please comment and let me know if this is ok...........please


End file.
